


The Bad Boy and The Geek

by blacklioness15



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: A bit of past almost relationship with Jihyo, A lot - Freeform, A lot too, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Friendship between the characters, Gen, I think that's it :), IT'S PLATONIC, It may have sex scenes on the future, It's not a cliche please, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sarcasm, There's a little bit of cheating by a side character but she gets what she deserves, also, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklioness15/pseuds/blacklioness15
Summary: (Y/N) Rivera is your usual university student – she just struggles with her subjects by having shit ass memory, but makes good resumes, while she tries to arrange time to watch animes and definitely does not suffer for asian artists.Holland Sato is the town resident bad boy (It’s a small town, mind you), who always appears at parties and makes out with more people than he pretended to and, somewhat, ends up with someone’s panties on his jacket’s pocket.Two completely different people, that meet by the grace and power of Statistics II – The hellish subject that no one passed.(Y/N) didn’t want to be Holland’s tutor, and he didn’t want to go the library every Saturday; but somehow, their worlds collide and both need to help each other to survive the adult world.P.s.: This is a story of friendship between the main characters!!! They won't be involved romantically or sexually.Also, Kevin Moon x reader :^)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> I present to you my newest work! It's not a cliche I promise you
> 
> Also, (Y/N) may sound like a whiny bitch now but she isn't!!!! I'm way too anxious about this :''')
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it!!!

"Why in the fuck do I need to be his tutor? You know I don’t even have good grades on this subject, don’t you?”

The intense glare that (Y/N) received from her Major colleague, Camilla, was enough to make her shut up.

“You’re one of the only students that speaks japanese here; besides, you don’t have good grades, but you study a whole fucking lot and makes some of the best resumes I’ve seen.” Said the blonde, crossing her arms.

“I just can’t remember all the data...” The younger mumbled, grumpy.

“Anyways.” Camilla sighed, hopping down from the restaurant seat. “I’ll send you his contact on whatsapp. Your first tutoring session will be this saturday, 10am, at the library.”

(Y/N) groaned, holding herself together – she had and enormous urge to hit her forehead on the table. The woman pulled a blue strand from the middle of the mess of curls atop her head (That was a wild mix of (h/c) – her natural hair color -, blue, green, pink and purple), putting it behind her ear.

“You’re lucky I moved here. If I had to pay a bus ticket from my parent’s town on a fucking saturday I’d throw myself on front of-”

“Stop whining.” Camilla patted the taller woman’s shoulder, smiling. “I have a Histology class now. See ya!”

“Have a good class.” (Y/N) mumbled, really thinking about hitting her head on the table, strongly enough to put herself on a temporary coma.

Universities can make someone crazy.

Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she looked at the words that Camilla wrote on one of her resume pages – The older had no desire to stay alive, probably -, sighing.

**Holland Sato – Mechanic Engineering Student**  
**Subject: Statistics II**  
**Library, 10am – Saturday (08)**  
**Good luck!**

Not giving in to the temptation of tearing the paper on a thousand pieces, she put it carelessly on her backpack.

When she got up from the chair, her eyes stopped on the figure ‘feared’ by most students.

Figure that looked at her, with a sour expression, before showing her his middle finger.

_Son of a bitch._

Camilla’s words echoed around her head and she held herself from going towards the old couch near the lobby of the building to tear the perfectly gelled hair from the scalp-

_Breathe._

_Think about the extra points._

Calming down, she ignored Holland Sato, passing by him with no desire (and patience) to deal with his fucking unpolite ass. 

_I’ll really need luck._


	2. CHAPTER I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the real plot begins!
> 
> I worked hard on this, so I really hope you guys like it :)

“Fuck me in the anus, what in the fuckin-”

“Are you talking to yourself?”

(Y/N) raised her head, rolling her eyes when she saw who made the joke.

“No, I see ghosts. There is one beside me right now.” She said with a serious expression, making the redhead in front of her widen his eyes.

“Seriously?” His green eyes observed the wide outside area of the campus, as if he would really see a ghost.

“Yes, Noah.” She held in a chuckle, feeling better. “I see ghosts, not you.”

“Yeah, it makes sense.”

The older man sat beside the brunette, on the wide wooden seat, looking ‘secretly’ at what was written on the baby blue pages in front of him. When he noticed the content, written on organized block letters, he frowned.

“Is that a diet?”

“Hmhm.” The shorter nodded, massaging her temples. “My dad sent it yesterday, along with the ‘Don’t stuff yourself with candies’ messages. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

Noah picked up the paper - another person that didn't care for their life - crumpling it up and throwing it on a nearby trash bin.

"Noah!"

"No." He said, holding the woman's shoulders. "I know you're happy with your body. You've always showed that, and besides, there's nothing wrong with it. What does he have to do with your 70kg?"

As he mentioned his friend's weight, he saw her look to the side.

"You... are comfortable, right?" The redhead asked.

After a brief pause, (Y/N) answered.

"Yeah." She mumbled, sighing right after. "It's just... it's tiring to hear the same shit everyday, you know? Like I would die just for the sole fact that I have belly fat."

"You ask for check-ups from six to six months, sometimes even less. What are the results?"

"Always good."

Noah smiled, holding his friend's chubby cheeks.

"Exactly. So let that go, even though it's difficult as all fuck, and just... do what you like."

(Y/N) smiled, placing her hands atop of Noah's; the redhead smiled back, still squeezing the younger's cheeks.

"Okay." She pulled her friend's hands, putting them on the table. "I'll do my best."

"Nice."

Someone clearing their throat brought the friends out of their personal bubble, making both of them look up.

"I hate to interrupt, not really, but..."

(Y/N) blinked, observing Camilla's expression; the blonde looked a little disgusted by the scene that played out on front of her - After all, everyone knew that Noah and the (h/c)ette were best friends -, but she ignored the weird feeling and resumed her speech.

"He's at the library, waiting for you." The older smiled, crossing her arms. "I passed by and saw him."

(Y/N) held in a cuss, getting her book and the scattered papers that were on the table, putting them (in a weirdly organized way) inside her backpack.

"It's still 09:35!" The woman placed one of the backpack straps over her shoulder, pushing her glasses over the bridge of her nose aggressively. "Doesn't he arrive late everywhere?"

"Unless it's a party." Noah mumbled, receiving a sharp slap to the shoulder (by (Y/N)'s hand).

"He needs to pass Statistics, (Y/N). I think it's something that will be taken seriously..." Camilla uncrossed her arms, putting her hands on the table. "On both sides, because I know you will not give up the extra points."

The (h/c)ette laughed, letting out a snort - making her friends laugh at her.

"Come on, stop!" She smiled, hitting Noah's shoulder once again when he showed no signs of stopping. "I'm leaving, dorks."

She nodded to the two of them, heading for the library without looking back.

The walk from the table to the destined place was short, about seven minutes - only because of the three flights of stairs - already inside the building - that she needed to descend.

The woman passed the halls quickly, greeting about two people (She wasn't a social butterfly, unlike most of her friends) and humming a song that was glued to her head.

As soon as she reached the library, (Y/N) took the key to one of the lockers that stood in the doorway - an anti-theft measure - and put her backpack in it, carrying only the student card and the blessed pages with the resumes.

"Black-haired, rude boy," she whispered, scanning the room. "Ugh, there are a lot of people with black hair here."

_"Do you always talk to yourself or is it just the pressure of giving me a lesson?"_

She clutched her hand to her chest, trying not to punch the douche who stood silently behind her. 

_"I always talk to myself, it's a childhood thing."_ She spoke in a flawless Japanese, while turning around.

Surprised by the younger woman's response, Holland smiled and grabbed her arm. To her displeasure, he led her to a table in the corner of the library where books and pens were already scattered on the wooden surface.

 _"Make yourself at home."_ The brunette said, sitting down. _"It's kind of messy, but this is my way."_

With a sarcastic laugh, (Y/N) sat down in front of the older man, putting her pages on the table and trying her best not to reach towards - and organize - the area on the other side.

 _"So..."_ Holland put his hands on the table, smiling innocently. _"I think you already know, but I'm Holland."_

_Doesn't he remember the finger he showed me or is he just dumb?_

_"Hm. I know."_ The (h/c)ette smiled, taking a pen on a firm grip. _"I'm (Y/N), the girl you showed your middle finger two days ago."_

As soon as the brunette's smile disappeared, (Y/N)'s widened.

 _"Then..."_ She uncapped the pen, ignoring Holland's surprise. _"Let's get started."_


	3. CHAPTER II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to introduce some friends and (Y/N)'s roommate!
> 
> I sound so lame, jfc
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it! :)
> 
> P.s.: The italic texts between quotation marks are the characters speaking in japanese, while the ones just in italic are (Y/N)'s thoughts.

_"Holland, pay attention, for God’s sake."_ (Y/N) grunted, catching the brunette's attention. _“Do you have ADHD or any other disorder?”_

The older man shook his head in denial, causing a sigh to roll from his tutor’s lips.  
Each person that passed the table where they were seated made Holland's head automatically turn in that direction, causing him to lose focus and the line of thought in which he was. As soon as (Y/N) called his attention again, he no longer knew what the hell she had said before and after.

 _“Okay.”_ She picked up her resumes, handing them to Holland. _"I want you to read this at home, okay? When you can be alone, or something. In the next session you'll already know a little bit of what I'm going to say, so it should get easier.”_

Ignoring the older man's wide eyes, she wrote her phone number on the corner of the first sheet.

 _“If you have any questions or just don’t understand anything, send me a message or something, ‘kay?”_ She said, putting the pen in the pocket of her shirt. _"But please, just try to read."_

Blinking slowly, Holland smirked and arched an eyebrow as he picked up the sheets.

 _“Ah, understood.”_ The smile widened as (Y/N) looked at him in confusion. _"You just wanted a reason to give me your number, hm?"_

The (h/c)ette couldn’t hold in her groan, rolling her eyes.

_He really thinks he’s the last coke at the desert, for fuck’s sake._

_"You're not my type, sorry.”_ She said, really trying not to punch the smile off his face. _“Anyway, read it. Please.”_

 _“Right.”_ Still smiling, he nodded. _"And oh, I'm always alone. I live alone.”_

 _“Good for you.”_ (Y/N) patted the Japanese man's shoulder, smiling. _“See ya.”_

The woman left the library without looking back, not noticing that Holland’s eyes were fixed on her – on her ass, actually -; the dark-haired man collected the notebooks and books with the resumes of his tutor, looking again at the telephone number.

 _"Not your type, huh?"_ He smiled. _“Good. Finally someone who can help me...”_

\- / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / -

(Y/N) opened the door to her apartment, tossing her backpack on the floor as soon as she set foot inside.

“Boo!” She shouted, sighing as she didn’t receive an answer. “He must have gone out with Vern.”

The (h/c)ette locked the door behind her, pulling up the backpack and taking it to her room. Once more she threw the object on the ground, walking two steps and falling face down on her bed.

“I missed you so much.”

The woman hugged her pillow, pulling her body up angrily - if someone saw her at the moment, they'd probably think she was imitating a worm - (Nothing was worse than sleeping with half of the body out of bed). She took off her sneakers with her own feet, kicking them somewhere in the room she didn’t really care; as soon as she was completely nested on the mattress, the door to the room opened.

And the yelling began.

“Mario Kart?”

“Mortal Kombat!”

“OVERWATCH!”

_I'm really going to cry._

(Y/N) didn’t close the bedroom door; after all, she's watched enough horror movies to know that shutting the door is a fucking trap.

But that also had consequences - one of them was eight men seeing the (h/c)ette lying down, with her yellow socks (the egg yolk kind of yellow) with colorful flowers on display.

“(Y/N)!”

The (h/c)ette buried her face in the pillow at the sound of Soon's scream, which soon entered the room and jumped on the woman.

"Seriously, one day you're going to kill-" Joshua said, being harshly interrupted by Boo.

“Shh, Josh.” The blonde said, nodding towards his roommate. “She's already dead.”

Trying her hardest to not throw Soonyoung on the floor, (Y/N) gave her best glare - Which, let's face it, was not so deadly - to Boo.

"Wait till I get out of here to see who's really going to die, Seungkwan.”

Soonyoung snuggled into the (h/c)ette's back, catching the attention of the rest of the group of friends. As soon as she saw a familiar face in the middle of the confusion - Everyone wanted to walk through the door at the same time, as stupid as it may seem - (Y/N) arched her back and, with a grunt, threw Soonyoung on the floor.

"I'm going to kill every one of you." She said, sitting up right after. “Each. One.”

Standing up, the (h/c)ette grabbed one of her sneakers, triggering multiple reactions: Seungkwan rolled his eyes; Soonyoung and Chan placed their hands on their heads; Vernon, Mingyu, and Joshua just watched, confused; Jun hid behind Mingyu and Jihoon just smiled.

“Except Jihoon.” She said, releasing the sneaker - Which scared more than half of the group and left only Boo and Jihoon in the room. "See, I know how to get rid of them."

“How to scare a group of adult immigrants: by (Y/N) Rivera.” Jihoon said, smiling. "You're good at it."

“I learned from the best teacher.” The woman replied, standing face to face with the older man with only a few steps.

"Ugh, enough with the sexual tension.” Seungkwan groaned, causing (Y/N) to step away from Jihoon. “By the way, how was the tutoring session?”

The (h/c)ette crossed her arms, sitting on her bed soon after - the squeak of the furniture made the three friends close their eyes in horror, fearing the worst.

But the bed didn’t break.

"First, it's not sexual tension. You know very well that my heart belongs to Kevin Moon.” (Y/N) snapped, sighing as she remembered the man's adorable face. "Second, that guy is worse than Mingyu when it comes to paying attention. I'm getting crazy.”

Jihoon's eyes widened, raising his right hand and gesturing violently.

“What do you mean by Kevin Moon? That Kevin Moon?”

"There's only one Kevin Moon in this town, Jihoon.” Seungkwan replied, folding his arms. "So yeah, it’s that Kevin Moon.”

Oh yeah, Kevin Moon. One of the descendants of South Korean immigrants who formed a colony in the town of Marianne (The name was courtesy of a colonist, in honor of his wife); the boy a year older than (Y/N), and a Music major. The boy with lovely eyes and a smile that made the (h/c)ette's heart race... and made her sad as soon as she saw who it was directed at.

“He has a girlfriend.” Jihoon said, eliciting another sigh from his friend.

“Yeah, I know.” She answered, getting up once again. "But the heart is a fucking shit that acts on its own.”

“Enough of that pity party.” Seungkwan said, pulling his friend into the living room by the arm. "Let's watch a horror movie and eat popcorn."

“With condensed milk and chocolate sprinkles?” The woman asked, hopeful.

“And those colorful vanilla flavored stars.” Jihoon said, following them.

(Y/N) smiled.

“I love you guys.”

Identical smiles formed on the faces of the men.

“We love you too.”


	4. CHAPTER III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is the real plot :^)
> 
> There'll be more notes at the end, so if you're confused (As all my friends were), please read them :)

"I would like very much if you stopped attacking me. Thanks."

The present boys fell silent at once, leaving (Y/N) very content.

Until Chan opened his mouth.

"What crawled up your ass?"

"You son-" The (h/c)ette jumped from her seat on the sheet, her hands outstretched toward the older man's neck; the only thing that prevented the murder was one of Mingyu's arms, that panicked when he saw that the woman wasn't joking.

Chan hid behind Jun, who protested and tried (In vain) to get out of the way of the furious woman.

"Tonight's purpose was to de-stress and watch a movie before (Y/N)'s second hellish session." Joshua said, pulling the (h/c)ette to himself and pushing Mingyu's arm. "Not to stress her more."

The woman sighed, melting into her friend's arms. Chan blinked quickly, emerging from behind Jun and muttering a simple "Sorry".

“It's all right. I'm sorry for being like this, it's just…" She poked one of Joshua's arms, but no one even blinked; it was just another of her mannerisms. “Hellish weeks.”

Hellish Weeks: When all the teachers (they combined with each other, it doesn’t make sense for it to be another way) decided to apply tests, receive essays and watch presentations. At the same time.

"It's like that for all courses, I guess.” Soonyoung said, patting the (h/c)ette's head over Joshua's shoulder. “But don’t worry! I'm sure you’ll pass with flying colors.”

“I hope so.” The younger woman smiled, blinking slowly. “Thanks. I love you guys.”

In a few seconds (Y/N)'s breathing evened out and her body relaxed against Joshua completely, making the older man smile.

“I'll take her.” Seungkwan said, but he was pushed by Jihoon.

"You can hardly lift a damn fork, Seungkwan.” The older man said, getting an offended look from the blonde. “Come on, I got her.”

The (h/c)ette lifted her easily, carrying her bridal style towards her bedroom. He sighed as he set her on the bed, returning to the living room as soon as he patted her head.

Tomorrow would be a long day... more than anyone expected.

\- / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / -/ / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / - / / -/ / - 

(Y/N) didn’t remember lying on her bed last night, just as she didn’t remember much of what happened after she nearly strangled Chan. The movie they watched was just a background noise for the discussions that took place in the living room; few people didn’t participate in the dilemma garlic bread or meat - The only woman was part of this select group of three -, being satisfied with just eating the buttered popcorn with pieces of bacon.

Ignoring the huge urge to stay in her bed, she slowly stood up; went to the bathroom and started her routine. Take a shower, brush your teeth, pick out a comfortable outfit and put a packet of cookies inside your backpack while you go out eating a sandwich - ham or tuna, whatever you have in the house at the moment.

It was 9:57 when she arrived at the library, rushing to put her backpack on the locker and looking for the place where she agreed to meet Holland.

9:59am - She sat at the table with her folder and pencil bag in hand. No sign of the elder man.

10:14am - She started to kick her right foot repeatedly, with an uncomfortable feeling going up her abdomen. She checked her cell phone - nothing. She sent a message to Holland, receiving only a "Message sent" in response.

10:32am - Giving zero fucks, she collected her things and left the library, almost forgetting the backpack on one of the lockers.

As soon as she went into a right state of mind - with the backpack securely on her back -, (Y/N) took the cell phone out of her pocket angrily and dialed Camilla's number. After the third ring, the blonde answered in surprise.

"Hello? What happened?"

"I know I never call, but this is a fucking emergency." The (h/c)ette replied, receiving curious glances from other students. "Where does Holland live?"

"Uh, I can't give this info-"

"He stood me up. He made me wake up early on Saturday to wash my fucking hair and make it decent and he stood me up, Camilla."

"...okay." Feeling the rage radiating from the younger girl's voice, Camilla replied. "Do you know the street behind the campus? The one with the bars and the Japanese restaurant you love?"

"Yeah, I know."

"It's the yellow building two houses below the restaurant. Number 120? I think." She cleared her throat. "Apartment 225."

"Being part of the university council has its qualities, after all." (Y/N) smiled, already walking toward the building. "Thank you, hun."

"You're welcome! Just Don't kill him, please."

"Can't promise anything. Bye!"

The (h/c)ette ended the call and put the cellphone in her pocket, walking twice as fast as usual (that already made her friends complain and ask her to slow down). She reached the building in a few minutes, climbing the stairs two steps at a time to the second floor. She found the door with "225" written with brass numbers and knocked twice. After waiting two minutes, she sighed and put her hand on the doorknob, turning it.

"He wouldn't be enough of an idiot to let the door unlocked." Her sentence was interrupted by a faint creak as soon as the door opened. "For fuck's sake, Holland."

The woman entered the apartment silently, ready to scare the older man shitless. She closed the door behind her silently, moving toward what she thought was the bedroom - where there was a faint unknown noise.

"He better not be naked." A shiver ran down her spine. "Yuck."

The bedroom door was open, making (Y/N)'s work easier.

Unfortunately, her wish wasn't fulfilled.

"AH!"

"HEY!"

Three different screams echoed, one male and two female. Holland covered his lower parts with the bed sheet while (Y/N) covered her eyes and the older man's companion tried to pull on her pants.

"Did you cover your balls?" The (h/c)ette asked, receiving a laugh as an answer. "If I uncover my eyes and it's still visible, I'll fucking crush-"

"I've hidden my jewels, don't freak out."

Sighing, the woman uncovered and opened her eyes, seeing that really - Holland covered his _jewels_ , and the redhead managed to put on her pants and a shirt.

The problem, you see, was when (Y/N) really observed the girl's face.

"Shit." She said, leaving the room and the apartment as quick as her legs could carry her. "Shit!"

Feeling tears prick the corner of her eyes, the woman ran (Almost tumbling down the stairs) as fast as she could, ignoring Holland's confused yell.

"Shit, shit, shit." The rears ran down freely now, which she wiped with angrily. "Out of so many people... did it have to be Kayla?"

Her heart had already broken many times, but it was never as bad as what she felt this time. Still, when she realized the gravity of the situation, there was only one word that got out of her mouth.

"SHIT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, she's not crying because of Holland. She hasn't known him for long enough to catch feelings (And there won't be those kind of feelings between them anyway) and the situation is much more complicated than it looks ;)
> 
> As this is a translation of my work in portuguese, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I write and translate it!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it uwu


End file.
